


Simple

by thorvaenn



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Bottom Damen, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Kings Rising, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: In bed, it's simple between them. They want to enjoy each other.

  “Whatever will you do to me?” he asked, smiling.


  “Enjoy you,” answered Laurent, glancing up at him only briefly before nipping at Damen's shoulder with his teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough of Damen bottoming for the first time, right? And of Laurent letting himself explore safely the world of sex.

 

“Lie back. Don't touch me.”

 

Breath was pushed out of Damen when the order came. He struggled to suck some much needed air back into his lungs and lowered himself down onto the bed, sinking into silks and furs, completely bare.

 

He knew now, he's had many opportunities to learn, that any time Laurent decided to restrict him like this, it always led to something new and shocking. That Laurent was, as in many things, determined to learn and conquer. It still shook Damen, deep down, to know the source of Laurent's cautiousness, of his demand not to be touched, not to be pulled and prodded when he didn't explicitly ask it of Damen, but at the same time it thrilled him to know that Laurent wasn't stopping. That he trusted Damen deeply and pushed himself for both their sakes.

 

And besides, there remained the thrill of being commanded by Laurent. It was illicit and dark; Damen was a king, he should not have this silent yearning for giving up control, even if it was for just one man, and one man only.

 

Laurent was wearing only a large, see-through shirt which he shrugged out of almost impatiently. The room was dark, illuminated only by the fire that kept out the tendrils of chill that sneaked from the sea in winter.

 

Damen knew how much Laurent enjoyed Akielos in winter.

 

He smiled when Laurent crawled over, cupping Damen's face in his hands, and kissed him. It started out soft, the way Laurent liked it, dry lips brushing against each other at first until the first hint of wetness came through. Damen tasted heat and spice; Laurent had, in a way that was both restrained and decadent, drunk exactly one cup of hot mulled wine before they retired.

 

When Laurent broke the kiss, Damen found himself torn between wanting to ask what Laurent had planned and between letting himself enjoy the warm suspense.

 

He leaned towards the latter when Laurent bowed his head and ran the tip of his tongue across Damen's pulse point. Laurent's hands were splayed over Damen's chest and he continued to gently lap and kiss at Damen's throat. Damen luxuriated in the feeling, arching his back and tilting his head to offer easier access.

 

He hissed when Laurent unexpectedly flicked at his nipple.

 

“Whatever will you do to me?” he asked, smiling.

 

“Enjoy you,” answered Laurent, glancing up at him only briefly before nipping at Damen's shoulder with his teeth.

 

Damen's smile grew wider. “That is flattering.”

 

Laurent sat back, lightly dragging his palms over Damen's torso, caressing and teasing. “It so happens that it cannot be hidden exactly just how desirable you are, so I thought I might as well take full advantage of it.”

 

A rush of warm, happy affection swept through Damen. By now, he was grinning. Trust Laurent to praise him in such a backhanded way.

 

Laurent kissed the swell of Damen's pectoral, only slowly, very slowly circling to flick his tongue over Damen's pebbled nipples. The anticipation made Damen's heart beat faster and he was sure Laurent could feel it vibrating beneath his lips. When he finally closed his teeth over one nub, Damen moaned.

 

Laurent shifted to straddle him and it became harder to obey instruction, every instinct pushing Damen to grab Laurent's hips and bring him closer. But he knew restraint and more importantly, he knew that it would be rewarded.

 

His chest was tingling with wet kisses, his nipples teased terribly by the soft pads of Laurent's thumbs. Then Laurent sat up, unashamedly pressing his bare bottom into Damen's crotch. He ran his palms up, towards Damen's shoulders, the motion symmetrical and tantalising. He continued until he was cupping Damen's biceps, nudging him to raise his arms a bit.

 

They had been, carefully, experimenting with restraints. Soft shawls and pieces of silk that both of them could tear within seconds. It was a reciprocated effort, the act of submission meaning something different to both of them. Damen wondered if this was what Laurent had in mind for tonight, if he would find his wrists tied above his head, but Laurent stopped before Damen's elbows could even near the level of his head. He let his arms rest where Laurent put them, splayed a little awkwardly.

 

Laurent then bent nearly in half and dipped his tongue into Damen's navel, making him choke on a giggle. Any desire to laugh evaporated when the hot, wet path continued upwards, along the valleys of quivering muscle and up to Damen's heaving chest again.

 

Laurent sucked on a nipple again and Damen wondered if tonight's game was a game of Laurent trying to drive him mad. Predictably, Damen's cock was hard and more than ready to receive attention, _any_ attention, but Laurent acted as though he was completely unaware of the insistent hardness brushing his backside.

 

To say he was surprised when Laurent's head dipped down at an angle, mouthing the swell of the side of Damen's pectoral would be an understatement. He squirmed, Laurent's tussled hair coming to tickle his exposed armpit. A prickle of self-consciousness sprung up when Laurent's tongue strayed even further, to places where he definitely would not expect to receive any attention.

 

“Laurent-”

 

He had the urge to slam his elbows to his side again and stop Laurent.

 

Laurent backed off without a word, kissing the tensely hard hill of Damen's biceps instead.

 

Then, “I told you I was going to enjoy you.”

 

Damen tried to control his breathing. The next time, he allowed it.

 

Laurent's tongue dipped lightly. It was – sensitive. Damen blinked down at Laurent's bent, blond head. Laurent flicked at his nipple with his thumb again as if to distract him before he mouthed at the furred dip of Damen's armpit.

 

The novelty of it and the shock of it mixed together, confusing Damen until only one thought crystallized; it was _good_. It was intimate, and dirty, and sensual, and it was Laurent's idea.

 

He let out a loud exhale and squirmed again. Laurent retreated and bit at Damen's nipples, making him hiss. He was starting to feel the less than gentle treatment, two hot points burning on his chest.

 

Kissing across Damen's torso, Laurent lavished the same illicit attention on the other side, licking flatly up from Damen's ribs until he reached his destination.

 

Damen wanted to say something when Laurent sat up, but he was faced with the image of a slightly flushed face, bright red and wetly glistening lips and dark blue eyes watching him with so much intensity it wiped all thought from his head.

 

He didn't realize how utterly submerged in the moment he was. Flat on his back, his lover's mouth all over him, it eradicated everything beyond this room; beyond this bed.

 

Laurent scooted back and Damen groaned when he applied his mouth on the peak of Damen's hip.

 

He wasn't going to suck his cock. Not anytime soon anyway, Damen was sure of that. He was proven right when Laurent proceeded to lick and kiss his way across Damen's entire abdomen, lips lingering on the scars he found there. Then, the tops of his thighs were nipped, blood sucked up to the surface. Laurent's hair and occasionally his cheek brushed Damen's impatient cock.

 

Once, the situation threatened to become humorous when, after a particularly enticing kiss to the soft place where Damen's thigh met his abdomen, a hot rush of blood made Damen's cock jump and smack Laurent in the face. Laurent promptly punished Damen's body by yanking his thighs open and biting the sensitive inner part. Torn between laughing and groaning, Damen tossed his head back, overwhelmed.

 

“Turn over.”

 

The command made him blink up at Laurent again.

 

“Kiss me first.”

 

Laurent considered him, eyes slightly narrowing. “Don't presume to overturn my plans, Damianos.”

 

Damen's cock throbbed. Eventually, Laurent leaned to press his lips against Damen's, wrapping his hands around Damen's forearms to hold him down on the bed. He needn't have worried. Damen was way too curious to know where this was going to try and take charge of the situation.

 

Satisfied with the heat of the kiss that Laurent allowed him, he turned obligingly onto his stomach. The first kiss placed on his shoulder was not a surprise, but it still made his muscles tighten, not for his own sake, but for Laurent's. Laurent had done this many times, spooning Damen from behind despite their unfitting proportions, smoothing his hands over the uneven ridges of Damen's scars. It was atonement for something long forgiven, but Damen wouldn't presume to stop him.

 

This time, Laurent didn't linger. Damen was relieved to feel Laurent straddling his legs just under the knees and bending down to kiss the small of Damen's back, which was largely untouched by the scarring.

 

When the brief moment of fear that Laurent's mood would plummet and turn from sex to dredging up old hurts finally passed, Damen registered the path of Laurent's mouth.

 

And he remembered the lines he had already crossed tonight.

 

“Laurent,” he repeated just before Laurent's knees slipped between his legs and nudged them open. It was the last thing he said before Laurent's teeth dug into the meaty part of his buttock.

 

“Do you intend to devour me, then?” he said, a little breathlessly when Laurent softened the bite and turned it onto a kiss, nuzzling closer to where Damen's buttocks parted.

 

“Something like that.”

 

He could feel Laurent's warm breath. He could feel the exposure. His legs were parted enough to _see_ , surely-

 

“Damen.”

 

“Hm?” He was lost in the moment of anticipation and Laurent's voice was suddenly over-loud.

 

“May I?”

 

He realized how tense he was, hands twisted in the bedding, breathing erratic. He realized his reaction could have been misconstrued.

 

“Yes,” he said simply. There was more he wanted to say. He wanted to say _you can do anything,_ but he knew pragmatism would be appreciated more than seemingly empty promises.

 

It was hot and filthy, Laurent's tongue dipping, Laurent's hands parting him open. He burrowed his face to the pillows to muffle the sounds that were coming from his mouth. It was incredible. Damen... knew. It wasn't a preposterous idea, he had in past applied his mouth to many women and he knew that with men, it wasn't dissimilar, though certainly more daring.

 

He also knew that it was something he could easily be persuaded to do to Laurent, but somehow the reverse didn't occur to him before.

 

And now Laurent was right there, applying the same skill he did when kissing Damen's body all over. He teased with long licks that went from the back of Damen's sack up to the edge of the crease. Once, he pulled back and then Damen felt the soft, wet pad of Laurent's thumb pressing, not insistently, over his hole. Laurent circled it and Damen blushed helplessly when he felt the involuntary spasm of the muscle there, knowing Laurent had to feel it. And then Laurent's mouth was back, and his tongue was so very wet-

 

Damen ground his hips into the mattress without thinking. All apprehension was gone, he only wanted to _feel_ this. And the knowledge that this was Laurent, with his burgeoning enjoyment of life, that this was Laurent who could allow himself pleasures both small and big, who could now spend time learning precisely what it was that made him happy was such a sweet addition to the otherwise physical moment that Damen found himself hovering over the edge.

 

The skin there was so sensitive that he felt in extreme detail the pointed tip of Laurent's tongue circling, tapping, teasing.

 

He heard himself blabbing encouragements and pleas, _yes, there, like that, Laurent_ -

 

And then the tip of his tongue penetrated and Damen tensed, bucking, wanting to push back against Laurent's face even as a more basic instinct sent his hips towards his mattress, the last thrust sending him hurtling down.

 

He pulsed against the bedding underneath him. Laurent slowed down but didn't stop, withdrawing his tongue only to flatten it over Damen's hole, giving him a couple more languorous licks.

 

When his thoughts cleared, Damen tried to not be embarrassed that he came basically untouched, simply humping the mattress. He was fairly certain that Laurent wouldn't mind, quite the contrary; he might even be smug.

 

He was slightly surprised to find firm hands on his hips as Laurent turned him over.

 

Damen could feel the mess, covering his cock and his stomach too, dragging across the bedding as he turned.

 

Laurent looked extremely pleased with himself as he sat above Damen. It made Damen smile lazily up at him, enjoying his happiness.

 

“That was,” Laurent said. “Very adequate.”

 

Damen opened his mouth to retort when Laurent interrupted him. “You made a mess. Here.”

 

And he bent down to lick the smeared, drying come from Damen's belly.

 

That was it. Laurent had surely turned against him and decided to dispose of him. Damen could not be expected to survive this.

 

His heart raced. He could feel the slightly flaky, slightly slimy texture dissolving under Laurent's tongue. When he applied his mouth to Laurent, he also was fond of Laurent spilling into his mouth, and Laurent returned the favour more often than not, but this was different.

 

It was something like worship.

 

Laurent cleaned his skin and by the time he was done, Damen's cock was awakening again. It also was covered in some of the spendings and Laurent helpfully wrapped his lips around it and slid down.

 

Once Damen was fully hard, Laurent pulled off.

 

“You've gone along with my games, but there's something else I want to do and I need to ask you first.” Laurent's voice was low and deep, a little scratchy in a way that was unusual for him. Damen could only nod.

 

“Can I... fuck you?”

 

There was no hesitation. Damen's mind offered the reply instantly, because he has thought about it. They both have fantasized about this, back when their futures were as uncertain as the sea in winter.

 

“Yes. I want you to.” He was firm. Instinct told him he needed to be.

 

Oil was located, easily, and Laurent bent his head over Damen's lap again, taking the tip of his cock back in his mouth as he nudged one of Damen's knees to the side, settling between his legs again. Damen anticipated the first touch of oiled finger and he kept his eyes open, watching the elegant planes of Laurent's face, made both sharper and more languid by the stretch of his lips over Damen.

 

He enjoyed accepting Laurent's finger inside of him. There was heat that almost burned, but he was relaxed enough and excited enough for it to feel good.

 

Then Laurent pushed another finger in, while taking Damen deep into his throat and Damen groaned, overwhelmed with pleasure. He was slightly blind-sided when Laurent pulled off and laughed.

 

“Oh, you're going to be so-” Laurent laughed breathlessly.

 

Damen grabbed at him. He's behaved well enough until now. It was his turn. He trapped Laurent on top of himself, one arm wound around his waist, pressing their bodies flush together, his other hand sneaked into Laurent's soft hair and held him still for a deep kiss.

 

There were no spices left to taste on Laurent's tongue. There was only Damen.

 

He parted his thighs and squeezed them lightly around Laurent's hips. “Now, please.”

 

Laurent complied, finding some purchase on his knees and reaching between them to guide his cock in place. Damen liked the feeling, hot and soft, as the head slipped between his cheeks.

 

He liked it even more when the pressure began, hotter than Laurent's fingers. His whole body tingled, not an inch of him left untouched, unmarked. He's been thoroughly explored and tasted and this felt like the only logical next step. He was going to welcome Laurent inside of him.

 

He bent his knees instinctively and canted his hips up and then, with a slide like the lick of a flame, Laurent was in.

 

They both stopped, holding themselves rigidly still.

 

“Damen, I'm-”

 

Laurent, who still liked it slow, who found himself overwhelmed by gentleness, was still and panicked on top of Damen, darkened eyes blinking.

 

Damen wanted to say things like _there will be a thousand more times_ and _just do it, I want you to,_ but he only managed: “Yes.”

 

Laurent thrust, and then again. And again. Damen stared, the bodily sensations almost falling away in face of the wild feeling beating in his chest. Laurent looked simply shocked, disbelieving. Then, to Damen's pleasure, he huffed, almost laughing and dropped his forehead to Damen's shoulder. His muscles loosened a little and his thrusts became more languid, and a little deeper. Damen felt the exquisite hardness, he enjoyed the drag of it, he felt himself yield to it even as he knew that it was the resistance that felt so good.

 

Laurent shook against him, his hips losing the brief rhythm they had found and this too excited Damen beyond words. Laurent shuddered and went still against him, the long pulses impossibly intimate when felt inside.

 

There was a big bubble of something warm and bright in Damen's chest and he felt a smile stretching his lips. He hitched one of his knees higher and he pressed at Laurent's back to keep in his place as he shifted until he was able to worm his other hand between their bodies and take a hold of his own cock. He wanted Laurent to feel this.

 

He nosed the side of Laurent's face and drew him in for a long, sloppy kiss as he tugged eagerly at his cock, focusing on the novel and amazing feeling of being stretched, warm and wet, between his legs. He came in no time, savouring Laurent's yelp when he unwittingly squeezed around him.

 

Laurent looked at him a couple of minutes later, dishevelled, blushing and looking very out of sorts. Damen smiled. The night began with Laurent in perfect control of everything, but now Damen had a boneless, flustered partner pressed up to him.

 

He was so ridiculously happy he wanted to laugh.

 

He compromised by pressing his face into Laurent's neck and kissing him there, murmuring endearments in Akielon.

 

“I'm not sure I expected...” Laurent said after a while, sounding a little rueful.

 

“I liked it,” said Damen, simply.

 

Sometimes, simple was good in the face of Laurent and his over-quick brain.

 

Laurent was quiet for a while, then he kissed Damen and disentangled himself, beginning the well known ritual of fetching a cloth and a drink. He smiled at Damen over his shoulder.

 

“So did I.”

 

 

 


End file.
